


Just Three Little Words

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-04
Updated: 2003-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: It was funny how Alex needed to hear those three little words.





	Just Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Just Three Little Words

### Just Three Little Words

#### by Lady Midath

  

    
    
         Title: Just Three Little Words Sk/K rated NC17
         Author: Lady Midath 
         Date: Thursday, January 23, 2003 6:22 AM
         Disclaimer: How many time do I have to tell you people. They
         are mine, all mine tell you. Bwahahaha...
         Pairing: Skinner/Krycek
         Rating: NC17
         Archive: DITB, WWOMB, CKoS, FHSA, AURA, RATB and anyone else
         that would like it.
         Status: Finished
         Summary: It was funny how Alex needed to hear those three
         little words...
         Beta-ed by Shawn, he who keeps the Faith, fanfic that is ;-)
         This snippet has been written for Ursula's Gunshy challenge
         using the sentence, This is my informant, I am taking him in
         for debriefing.
         Website: http://www.geocities.com/ribrice
         For updates for my site please subscribe to Lady Midath's
         Update list 
    

* * *

Just Three Little Words 

**ONE**  
Washington DC 

Alex Krycek sat, head down, his body relaxed despite all the activity around him. He did not look up as the FBI agents swarmed around the derelict warehouse. Suddenly a shout went up. They had found it. 

Fox Mulder stood near Alex, rifle clenched tightly in his hands. He stood staring down at the hunched figure dressed only in his ubiquitous black leather jacket, t-shirt and faded jeans despite the cold. A stained baseball cap completed the picture. The peak pulled down low, shadowing his eyes. 

"He was right Mulder." Scully said as she walked over to where he grim faced partner was standing. "It's all here. The canisters, files, everything." 

Mulder nodded, his face relaxing only slightly, very aware of the fact that the man that he despised was sitting only a few feet away. 

"It looks as though he was telling the truth." Scully continued. She sighed and glanced towards the room where all the canisters of biological and chemical material was stored. 

"We have a special unit on the way to contain all of it." With that she threw a glance towards Alex, her eyes studying him keenly. 

"Has he said anything?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Nope, he's just sitting there. I can't get a word out of him." 

Scully frowned, that was not like Alex Krycek to stay silent like this. Usually he would be trying to fast talk his way out of this. The one thing that she knew about the Consortium agent was this, that he was a survivor. So why was he now sitting silent on the pile of empty wooden crates? She would have expected him to at least try to make a run for it. After all, that's what Alex Krycek always did...wasn't it? 

She turned a questioning glance onto her partner, who shrugged, then she walked over to where Alex was seated. 

"Krycek." 

Alex lifted his head, Scully could see the dark smudges under his eyes that told their own tale of nights without sleep. That and the fine lines that were etched around his mouth. 

"So, what have you got to say?" Scully asked him. Alex shrugged, then lowered his head once more. Clearly annoyed at his apparent disinterest, Scully hunkered down in front of him, pushing her face right into his. 

"Listen Krycek, I want answers and I want them now. You contacted Mulder and informed him about the biological and chemical materials here in this warehouse. Now what we want to know is, how did you know about them, and who are the people responsible." 

Alex sighed and leaned slightly back from the red haired agent. "I'll only speak to Skinner." He replied. 

"Well that's too bad because..." Suddenly she stopped. The door to the warehouse opened and an all too familiar figure strode across the debris littered concrete floor towards his agents. 

Scully quickly stood up, facing her AD. "Sir, I didn't know that you had been called..." 

"The SAC contacted me." Skinner replied curtly, all but cutting her off. "Now, what the hell have we here?" He glanced over at the Alex, who had now gotten to his feet. Both Mulder and Scully noticed how pale the younger man's face was now. The usual sardonic expression was completely absent. 

"Krycek." Skinner remarked grimly. "I should have known that you would be behind this." 

Alex said nothing, he simply stood, arms dangling at his side, or rather arm. His prosthetic arm hung stiffly, slightly away from his body. 

Suddenly the door to the inner room opened and several agents emerged, including the acting head of the operation. 

"AD Skinner." Alan Hardesty greeted the Assistant Director. "We have quite a haul back here." 

Skinner nodded back, then threw a glance towards Alex. "He's the one that contacted you Agent Mulder?" 

"That's right Sir." Mulder answered. "Through a series of emails, then a couple of phone calls. He told me that there was a terrorist plot to attack a couple of major cities here in the States. Gave me the location of this warehouse and we found the canisters in that room over there." Mulder indicated the room that the other agents had just left. 

"I see." Skinner replied. "Right then, get this place secured, no one comes in or out." 

"What about him?" Hardesty asked, jerking his head towards Alex. 

"He's my informant, I am taking him in for debriefing." Skinner replied, ignoring the stares from both of his agents. 

Hardesty nodded, then turned, briskly issuing orders to the rest of the agents who moved quickly to obey. 

Skinner for his part grabbed Alex by his good arm and led him out of the warehouse and towards his car, all the while very aware of the confounded looks that both Scully and Mulder were giving him. 

* * *

**TWO**  
Washington DC 

"Would you like to tell me exactly what the hell you were doing back there Alex?" Skinner asked he he guided the car through the evening traffic. Alex was seated in the passenger seat beside the angry AD. He looked over at Skinner, noting how the broad handsome face was now set in cold grim lines. He felt his stomach lurch, he hated it when Walter was angry with him like this. Alex knew that Walter was waiting for an answer. In for a penny, the younger man thought miserably. 

"What do you care Walter?" He replied sullenly. "I decided to tell Mulder about the canisters, so what." 

"You could have gotten yourself killed, that's what." Skinner's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles whitening. "I thought that I told you that you were no longer on active duty." 

"I am always on active duty Walter." Alex snapped. "You had no right to..." 

"I had every right Alex and you damned well know it!" Skinner roared over the top of the younger man. "Jesus Alex, you know what's at stake here. You know how much effort and sheer bloody hard work has gone into breaking the Consortium and you nearly blow your fucking cover, not to mention mine." 

Alex recoiled away from the pure rage that seemed to come off the older man in waves. With a mouth suddenly gone dry, he sat silent and turned in on himself for the remainder of the journey. 

* * *

**THREE**  
Crystal City 

Dinner was a tense affair. It was late and Skinner had not decided to order out. Chang's Golden Dragon restaurant delivered a sumptuous meal but neither man ate much. Both their appetite's had seemed to have vanished. 

Alex watched as Walter got up from the table and began to clear away the detritus of their meal. 

"Need any help?" Alex asked as he watched Skinner gather up the empty cardboard cartons and beer bottles. 

"I've got it." Skinner grunted as he headed towards the kitchen. 

"Fine." Alex muttered, then wandered over to the couch, pausing to switch on the television. The evening news was on. 

"And the news just in, there has been a major FBI raid earlier today. The FBI were..." 

"Walter!" Alex called out. "The warehouse, it's on t.v." 

Walter emerged from the kitchen, dish cloth in hand. He watched as the blond newsreader outlined the FBI bust. 

"Fuck." Skinner muttered under his breath. "Well, there's nothing that can be done now." 

"Bodies are going to start dropping pretty soon." Alex remarked with a grin. 

Skinner glanced at the younger man sharply. "That's exactly what I was afraid of." He replied. "And if they do, you know where the blame will lay." 

"Oh come on Walter, so a few Consortium thugs get killed, all that means is that there are less scumfuckers that we have to catch. We have them on the run Walter. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" 

"Of course it does." Walter replied almost wearily. "Why do you think I joined the Cause Alex? Why do you think I go through this charade of being a G-man? To stop these sons of bitches once and for all, that's why." Walter stopped, drawing a deep breath. Then started once more. 

"Alex, I know how you feel about those men. I know what they did to you. What they forced you to do. You want revenge and I can't blame you, but not like this Alex. This was reckless, dangerous even. Tipping Mulder off without telling me what you were doing. And using emails. Emails that can be traced. Not to mention phone calls." 

"They weren't tapped if that's what you are worried about. " The sullen tone creeping back into Alex's voice once more. Hell, why was it that Walter always had to make him feel that he was some dumb little kid that had been caught doing something stupid? 

Maybe because you are. An insidious little voice answered at the back of his mind. 

"And as for the emails, I set up a server that couldn't be traced." Alex continued, sulking now. He watched as some of the tension drained out of the older man's face. 

"Well thank God for that at least." Walter replied. Colour slammed into Alex's face at that. "I'm not a moron you know Walter!" he yelled; getting to his feet, furious now. "You're not dealing with the village fucking idiot here. I took precautions. I never let any of my movements be traced." 

"I am fully aware of that Alex." Walter said, his tone softer now. He faced his angry young lover squarely, determined to hold his ground no matter what. The course of action that Alex had chosen could have been a potentially disastrous one. One could have led to not only the deaths of many Consortium men, but those of their own. The men and women who had dedicated their lives to the Cause. 

Men and women who had been planted deep within not only the Consortium, but the government itself. The very same men and women who were working to stop the planned alien invasion and break the stranglehold that the Consortium and other secret organization such as Majestic and the breakaway Millennium group had. 

Alex had needlessly endangered their lives, and to Skinner, that was unacceptable. Hell he was not going to have all that he had worked for, all that he had suffered for thrown away because of one careless act. And what made it worse was the knowledge that Alex was not some green kid with no experience. He was a seasoned veteran. Someone who should have known better. 

"Look Alex, I know that you feel that we are moving too slow..." Walter began. Alex snorted at that. 

"Moving too slow, it's like none of you are moving at all." The younger man replied a note of derision clear in his words. 

Walter glared at him for a moment, struggling to get his temper under control. Today had been a complete shitstorm as it was , with DD Kersh breathing down his neck and then on top of it, to receive a phone call from the SAC informing him about their warehouse find. Now with his normally sweet young lover giving him major attitude, well it was enough to make a saint take to blasphemy. 

"We are doing the best we can Alex, and you damned well know that." Walter gritted out. "But we have to be careful, and be sure and above all, be discreet, and you know that as well." 

Alex opened his mouth to make a hot reply, when he was stopped by Walter's upraised hand. 

"Before you start cursing me out in English and Russian, let me just say this. I know the real reason behind all this. You are royally pissed that I had you removed from active duty. But the reason I did was simply this. It was getting too hot for you out there Alex. Spender and the rest of them know about your double dealing. Thank God that they don't know about you association with us, but they know enough to no longer trust you." 

Alex's mouth, still open, closed with a snap. After all, what could he say, Walter was right, but then; Walter always seemed to be right. That's what really burned his ass so much. 

"Not even the nanocytes were enough to convince Spender or the rest of them that you were back on their team Alex." Walter continued. "Let's face it, there's nothing else that can be done. For the moment, you are out of the game." 

Alex said nothing, feeling it wiser to keep quiet. 

"No more playing cowboy Alex, and that's final." With that, Walter turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving the younger man to stew silently. 

* * *

**FOUR**  
Crystal City 

Alex lay huddled over on his side of the bed, the events of the day still replaying over in his head. 

He could feel the bulk of Walter's body warm and close beside him. The presence comforting him, but Walter was still angry. They had gone to bed, barely speaking to each other and there had been no playful touching and teasing like there normally was. 

Walter had given his lover a quick peremptory kiss on his forehead, then had promptly rolled over and had fallen asleep. Alex lay wide awake, feeling forlorn and bereft. He knew from experience that Walter would not stay angry at him long, but it was so lonely here without the big man's arms around him. With the feel of warm flesh against his own. 

Okay, so telling Mulder about the canisters and the planned attack might have been a bad idea, but what was he supposed to do? Let thousands of innocent people die. Well, he knew that he should have told Walter what he had been planning to do, but Walter would have nixed it. Instead he would have taken care of it all. Getting rid of the canisters and sending their operatives after the people responsible. But ever since Alex had been taken off active duty, he had felt useless. Worse than useless, neutered even. After all, what was he supposed to do, sit around the apartment like some fat lazy cat? 

Heaving a sigh, Alex rolled over, snuggling into the warmth of the broad frame lying, gently snoring. If only Walter would wake up, talk to him, forgive him. Alex sighed again, okay, so he had been in the wrong. All right, he was willing to admit that much. Maybe he should have waited, let Walter handle it. He frowned, but Mulder and Scully had done a fine job. Hadn't they found the canisters? Hadn't they taken care of everything? 

Restlessly, he turned over again, pulling the quilt with him. Suddenly he found a strong arm snake out and wrap itself around his slender waist. 

"If you can't stay still, then I'll have to make you." A sleepy voice spoke into his ear. Alex's face flushed, all his tossing and turning had woken Walter up. 

"Sorry." He muttered. 

"What's wrong Lexi?" Walter asked, more awake now. "Why can't you sleep baby?" 

"Because." Alex mumbled. Walter pulled his further into the warmth of his body. 

"Because why?" 

Because I am a complete shit, that's why." Alex replied. "You were right Walter. I should never have acted on my own. I should not have informed Mulder about the warehouse without checking with you first. I endangered the whole Project, I could have tipped the Consortium off to us. I could have gotten one of our people killed. Can you forgive me?" 

Walter smiled at the plaintive note that had crept into Alex's voice now. "Sure I can." He replied gruffly. 

With that, he leaned over to kiss the smooth cheek, a cheek that was damp with tears. 

"Lexi, don't cry." Walter told him gently. "Look, no harm's been done. The attack was thwarted, no one got hurt and this has turned out to be quite a coup for Mulder. Something that might turn out to be very helpful for us. This might be enough for us to get Mulder on our team. After all, he hates those bastards as much as we do. This could be the thing that can bring him over to the Cause once and for all." 

Alex turned to face Walter now, making out the older man's features in the soft moonlight streaming in through the half open window. The features of the man that had once saved him, the man that he had grown to love more than anything else. 

"I'm sorry Walter, I don't mean to cry, it's just that I hate it when you are this angry with me. Please don't be angry with me anymore." 

Alex heard Walter's chuckle. "I thought you were angry with me my darling." 

Alex shook his head. "No, I guess I was at first but..." He stopped as Walter's lips covered his own, cutting off his words. 

"I guess you need to hear those three little words hey Lexi?" Walter said, after finishing the deep heartfelt kiss. Breathless, Alex nodded. 

"Okay then. I forgive you. Better now?" 

Alex grinned. "And those other three little words Walter?" he replied. 

"I love you." 

"And I love you." Alex replied softly, reaching up to touch Walter's face with his one remaining hand. And I always will." 

Suddenly he felt Walter's hand reach down running his palm up and down Alex's swiftly hardening cock. A moan escaped the younger man's mouth as he arched towards the gentle stroking. 

Closing his eyes, he felt Walter's mouth plundering his own once more. Lower and lower Walter's hand reached down, his blunt fingers finding the most secret of Alex's openings. 

Lifting his legs up, he gave his lover better access to his puckered opening. Needing no further invitation, Walter reached over to the nightstand where he kept a supply of lube and condoms. 

Taking the rubber from Walter, Alex tore the package open with his teeth and with months of practice smoothly rolled it onto Walter's erect penis. 

"Fuck me Walter." He whispered. Fuck me, make me yours." 

"Anything you say my love." Walter whispered back. Carefully he guided himself into the hot opening, the slick lube helping him to glide inside with ease. Alex cried out as Walter found his sweet spot, pressing against it again and again, maddening the younger man until finally, with a hoarse cry, he felt something like an earthquake deep inside him. Ass clenching down against the hardened shaft inside him, he felt Walter's cock twitch as it spurted it's load. 

Another kiss, less urgent this time, and then the sound of the latex as it was tied off. 

Walter climbed off the bed and carried the condom into the bathroom, disposing of it, then returned with a warm damp washcloth. "I love you Lexi, but I don't want to become stuck to you." With that he wiped the cloth across the already sleeping man, then used it to clean himself off. 

After tossing the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper, Walter climbed back into bed, cradling his arms around the most precious thing in his life. 

It was funny, Walter mused drowsily as sleep finally returned, how all Alex needed was to hear those three little words. I love you. Satisfied that all was right between them now. Walter closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him once more. 

**FINIS**

* * *

When you sell a man a book, you don't just sell him a couple of pounds of paper, ink and glue, you sell him a whole new life.   
Homepage http://www.geocities.com/ribrice Group homepage http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ladymidath If you would like to join my update list, please send an email to   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
